<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth by The_lonely_bookeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091161">Sweet Tooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper'>The_lonely_bookeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus just wants Logan, but life seems to get in the way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Songfic of sweet tooth by cavetown</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Feeling sick of myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Think I'll try to be someone else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't be hard to paint a person</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In my head create a version</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The parallel</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were six, young and dumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Blarg" Remus said half committaly as he gagged himself on the lollipop. He was hanging off his bunk bed, staring at Logan sitting on the floor. "What if I threw up while upside down so all the vomit pours out of my nose?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan scrunched his nose as he looked back up at Remus. "That would be groths."</p><p> </p><p>"That's the point!" Remus said as he swung back and forth, trying to touch Logan's hair. "Tell me about the dinosaur book."</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lit up as he spun around, pushing the book into Remus' face, showing a diagram of the muscles in triceratops. "Did you know that -oh wait let me flip it around thorry,- did you know that tritheritops have around four hundred to eight hundred teath?" He smiled wide, showing off the tooth gap that caused his lisp. Remus felt his heart do a weird thing. </p><p> </p><p>"That's cool!! Did they use them to mash up other dinosaurs?" Remus was imagining it, all those sharp sharp teeth and all that blood squirting everywhere-</p><p> </p><p>"No, but they did use the three horns on their heads to mutilate t-rexes"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry guys we'll have to go play outside, my gremlin brothers here." Roman said to his two friends standing outside his room. "Hi Logan!" He said as he grabbed his styrofoam sword. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Roman." He said, not looking up from the book he had read a million times before. Roman pouted before running back to his two friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to play with my racecars?" Remus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Heck yeah."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pull my head out the sand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Try as hard as I can</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Guess I must be satisfactory</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You said you love me exactly the way I am</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Remus! Will you stop eating the sand!" Roman shouted, watching as his brother shoveled more into his mouth. Logan laughed and adjusted his new glasses. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not my mom!" Remus shouted as he let all the sand fall back from his mouth into the bucket. "Besides, it's crunchy! Nom nom!" </p><p> </p><p>"Remus!" Their mom said from the beach chair. "Stop eating the sand!" Roman stuck his tongue out at his brother, who threw sand back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Logan! Come help me look for seashells!" </p><p> </p><p>"Allright Roman!" He said, placing his glasses and book to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Remus didn't like the way Roman grabbed Logan's hand. But he was too busy shoveling m&amp;ms into his face to really think about the way his heart dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"So Remus." Logan's mom said. "You and your brother are nearing the big thirteen huh? What do you want to do?" </p><p> </p><p>Remus scrunched his nose as he patted the side of his bucket. Reminder of him turning thirteen made him feel childish for making sandcastles now. Shouldnt he be swimming? Or looking for seashells? "Yeah I guess I am…" it also reminded him how Roman was probably going to flaunt how he had more gifts, and how the cake would be his favorite color, and how-</p><p> </p><p>"Remus sweetie? You okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to go find Logan now!"</p><p> </p><p>He quickly ran off, tears burning his eyes. Stupid birthday. Stupid beach.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And you know I find it hard to understand</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pay a visit to the doctor 'cause I have</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Truth or dare Logan?" Remus asked, smiling cruley. They were having a sleepover for Logan's fourteenth birthday, away from Roman and anyone else prying. </p><p> </p><p>"Dare." He said, turning the lights out and clicking the flashlight they had on. "Just please don't ask me to mess with my braces dude. Last time was not cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah," The bespecked boy said, tapping his chin in mock thought. "Tell me a deep secret." </p><p> </p><p>"Why would I do that?" Logan said, flopping onto the bed next to him. "That's like-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you a more enticing offer" Remus said, grabbing the flashlight and aiming the light under his chin. "If we traded secrets." <em>tell him you love him. Tell him you've loved him for a while.</em> thoughts pounded in the back of Remus head, and this time he was going to act on them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go first I guess." Logan said, signing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tell him you love him, tell him you love him-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I think I like Roman." Logan spat out, scrunching his face as if he was,</p><p> </p><p><em>Scared of you</em> Remus brain supplied. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" Remus said instead. "Do ya want me to be your wingman or something?" He laughed, elbowing Logan's side. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not mad?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why would I be mad?" Remus said, pushing the dread and tears down. "You know my secret is that I like Patton?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan watched as Remus shoved gummy bears into his mouth, slightly suspicious, but brushing it off.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sweet tooth for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm wide awake</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, Remus was still awake from the thoughts in his head and the weight in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Patton??? Of all people you had to pretend to like? Why not someone you're actually close to, like Janus? Or Virgil? Why did it have to be Patton?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus flipped over relentlessly, trying to find a comfortable position. It never was. Always too hot, too itchy, too layered. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed and flipped to face Logan, who was sound asleep next to him. He looked upon his face, his perfect perfect face, and looked at the hand Logan had outstretched. Remus wanted to reach out and grasp it, or trace Logans cheekbones, the slope of his nose and those freckles that peppered it like angel's kisses or sunshine-</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't. Logan liked Roman. Not Remus. Not him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sugar went straight to my brain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feel like a kid, I double tap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My chest with my fist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say it back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say it back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That ass. That absolute douchbag was going to pay dearly for what he'd done to Logan. </p><p> </p><p>Remus bolted down the hall, nearly running into a wall of lockers as he took a sharp turn down the hall. He ran into the men's bathroom, and promptly crashed nose first into a stall. </p><p> </p><p>"R- Remus?" He heard Logan sniff, slightly opening the door next to the one Remus had crashed into. "What are you doing here?" </p><p> </p><p>"I heard what Julius did, that utter dickbag, I am so sorry he outed you to Roman-" </p><p> </p><p>"It, it's fine." Logan sighed pushing the stall open more. "I think it was bound to happen anyway, but-" He was cut off when Remus enveloped him in a huge hug. </p><p> </p><p>Logan was moving to hug back when the bathroom door broke open again, and Roman scrambled in. </p><p> </p><p>"Logan? Logan! There you are! I've been looking all over!" Roman said, hugging Logan when Remus and him jumped apart. "Is what Julius said true? Do you like me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I, um.." Logan looked back at Remus, who tried to hide his heartbreak. He smiled and gave a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I do. Please don't hate me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hate you? Logan why would I hate you? Don't you know I like you too?"</p><p> </p><p>Remus left before he had to watch his brother and his crush kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Remus snatched the peppermint off the desk where he worked at the Olive Garden and popped it in his mouth, trying to distract himself from the thoughts assaulting his brain. He put on a smile when he heard the door opening. </p><p> </p><p>"Hi welcome to- Logan? And Roman! Hi!" Remus's eyes flicked down to their intertwined hands and gave a strained smile as he handed them menus. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you two have a good date!" He said as he sat them down at the table. Remus then sped walked to the bathroom and pulled out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Janus can you cover my shift, something came up."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Never had a cavity</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never had nobody as sweet as you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smooth around the edges, good as new</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus took a bite out of his candy cigarette and watched as Virgil fiddled with his piercing.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus? Are you under the bleachers?" Janus and Remus made eye contact, before he snatched Virgil's hand and ran.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, come on down Logan." Remus sighed, grabbing another candy cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus, where have you been? I haven't seen you since-"</p><p> </p><p>"The breakup, yeah. Two years ago."</p><p> </p><p>Logan adjusted his bag and looked down. "Where have you been?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sticking with my friends. Unlike you." </p><p> </p><p>Logan visibly backed up, seemingly shocked by the accusation. "Remus, what are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm talking about," he snarled, throwing the candy on the ground, no longer having an appetite. "When you decided to go from my best friend, to my brother's boyfriend, to my brother's best friend." He stomped closer to Logan, poking his chest. "You never thought to look back. <em>You</em> decided to just go with Roman and Patton and now your stealing Virgil."</p><p> </p><p>"Remus, why are you so mad? Sometimes people fall apart-" </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Remus practically screamed, tears now streaking down his face. "You left me. You decided my brother was better than slimy gross childish Remus. And even when you two broke up, you never spared me a second glance."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care so much?" </p><p> </p><p>Remus grit his teeth, and wiped his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I loved you Logan. I've loved you since we were six. It broke my heart to see you with my brother. But it broke me even more to watch my best friend leave me. Now-" he grabbed his bags and turned away. "I have to get to class."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gently into it and every rendezvous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got myself a brand new pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's like you do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know every line and curve of your tattoos</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Remus was walking down the street to the coffee shop when he literally ran into someone. </p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since he'd been back in Florida, after heading to college for crime photography. He was back now, ready to mend things with his family. </p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry sir, please let me pay for your drink, ah, Remus?" </p><p> </p><p>The man in question looked up and made eye contact with…</p><p> </p><p>"Logan? IIt's been awhile, I- uh how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm, good, I was heading to the library, but, I think that can wait. How have you been?" </p><p> </p><p>Remus smiled, for real this time. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm great. Thanks for asking."</p><p> </p><p>"That's great. Want to get a coffee? Catch up? You got a tattoo of licorice tentacles, I wanna hear the story behind that." </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A sweet tooth for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm wide awake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sugar went straight to my brain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Feel like a kid, I double tap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My chest with my fist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say it back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say it back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"And so I said 'that's not a lightsaber, that's my mom!'" Logan dissolved into giggles to Remus delight. They both laughed loud, Logans giggles infectious to Remus. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Ohhh I missed that humor." The man in glasses sighed, and grabbed some more skittles to throw into his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh wow. Remus had almost forgotten how beautiful Logan was. Just the way the sun shines in his face, and the way his hair flowed.</p><p> </p><p>Ah shit. That wasn't ….. great. </p><p> </p><p>"Remus? Are you okay? You look a little pale,"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah! I'm fine! Just a little hot."</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't lose Logan again. He <em>couldn't</em></p><p> </p><p>Sweet tooth for you</p><p>My dreamin' space</p><p>It's filled with scribbles, tore the page</p><p>Decipher them with coloured paint</p><p>Repair the stitches in my face</p><p> </p><p>"Remus I'm going to do something stupid." Logan said. They were at a party that Patton had thrown. Logan turned to Remus, and cradled his face. "Punch me if you want me to stop." </p><p> </p><p>Logan leaned in and Remus world slowed. </p><p> </p><p>Logan tasted like sour patch kids and cinnamon. His lips were soft and clashes against Remus chapped ones. He quickly kissed back, desperate for more of something he'd been craving for as long as he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>Logan pulled away first, staying close. "Remus I'm so sorry. That was out of line-" Remus quickly pulled Logan back in.</p><p> </p><p>"Logan, I've wanted this forever, don't worry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sweet tooth for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart, you do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll see you in my garden soon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beneath the skin, it's cardiac</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A safety pin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Say it back</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I love you Remus."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too Logan."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>